


Art Post: Staring Into An Eclipse

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Big Bang 2014, Extremis, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companion art to iloome's Big Bang fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2586527">Staring Into An Eclipse</a> . Her summary of the fic goes as follows:<br/>The New Avengers are the best thing to happen to Steve in months, or so he thinks – until he starts a relationship with Tony. But when Tony disappears after he gets Extremis, Steve isn't sure of anything anymore.<br/>Go read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First companion piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Staring into an Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586527) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Thanks to Laireshi's lovely fic, which made me want to draw so much more than this, and her kindness in general as a Big Bang partner :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the two companion pieces I've drawn for iloome's Big Bang fic.
> 
> For this piece, I was trying to visualise what Tony’s headspace looked like when he had Extremis, which features in the story, and came up with the above. It could fit anywhere in the timeline after Tony is injected with Extremis, but I picture it as just before Peter comes into the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I came up with this:  
> Firstly, I figured I needed a base code, so I covered the page in binary code (which was actually a translation of words, only I think I missed a couple of digits here and there). Then I wanted to reflect Tony’s time in Afghanistan, and his nightmares, which are always looming in his subconsciousness, so that’s where the explosions and the water come into the picture. The next layer is the white; those are semi-conscious thoughts, which mostly focus on improving the armour, because in my opinion, if he had Extremis, that’s a process that would become inherent to Tony’s mindscape; he wouldn’t be focusing on it all the time, certainly, but he’d be making those changes continuously. After that, there’s a layer of pencil, which you can’t really see, but that’s because it’s mindchatter, and I didn’t want to make it too obvious. The last layer is made up of black blueprints and schematics, which Tony is currently thinking about on a higher level: the arc reactor, obviously, features pretty heavily, as do a couple of his current projects for S.H.I.E.L.D., plus some other stuff.


	2. Second companion piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second piece of art I did for iloome; this one is in pencil, and shows the scene of the morning after Tony gets frozen in the ice, in the kitchen. This is Tony/Steve, and is supposed to show the trust and intimacy that they share before Extremis enroaches on their life.


End file.
